


Career Advice

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Goblins, Mentors, Prompt Fic, Siblings, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Weasley didn't pay much attention to goblins until his fifth year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsmith/gifts).



> [lady_songsmith](http://lady_songsmith.livejournal.com) requested: _HP, Bill Weasley, "You want to work with goblins?"_

"You want to work with goblins?" Professor McGonagall asked, her face and voice practically the dictionary definition of dubious.

Bill scratched his ear, confused at this response to his life goals. "No, I want to work with curses," he repeated. "But Gringotts has the best curse-breaking department in the world. It'd be daft not to apply there." He frowned. "Is there something wrong with working for goblins? They pay all right, don't they? They must do -- nobody'd work for them otherwise, and I know they have wizards and witches on staff -- I asked, this summer when Mum took us to Diagon Alley for school supplies."

"Of course there's nothing wrong in a Gringotts position," Professor McGonagall said. "I was simply surprised. It's not a career track many people aim for, particularly not with the bad blood remaining from the various Goblin Rebellions. But back to curse-breaking. You'll need a solid background in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, which I note you had the foresight to choose as electives in your third year. NEWTS in Defense, Charms, and Potions are also advisable, and while it's a touch late to add Care of Magical Creatures to your schedule, you should brush up on the more dangerous beasts and their byproducts."

"I'll ask Charlie if I run into any trouble there," Bill said with a grin.

Professor McGonagall allowed herself a brief smile in return. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to tutor you instead of the other way around. Now, do you have any further questions?"

Bill shook his head.

But later that afternoon, he found himself wondering why the professor had looked so surprised -- almost disapproving -- when he mentioned Gringotts. Obviously goblins weren't the same as humans. They had their own magic and culture, even if nobody seemed to know much about it -- or at least Bill didn't remember Binns saying anything on the subject. And while Binns being useless was business as usual, Bill didn't think the History textbook said much about goblins either. Which was weird, come to think of it. When she wrote about wars between wizards, or elections, or famous prophecies and the development of new spells, Bathilda Bagshot was careful to cover both sides of every issue in at least moderate detail. But when she reached any one of the various Goblin Rebellions, it was just dates and battles and maybe a paragraph to mention that a peace treaty got signed, without saying what the terms were.

Bill knew something fishy when he smelled it.

He thought about going to the library to hunt for answers, but he was tired and the sofa in the common room was incredibly comfortable, even if Charlie had claimed the other end so Bill had to scrunch up a bit instead of stretching out. Getting up and trudging through the castle sounded like too much work. Besides, he'd just told Professor McGonagall he'd ask Charlie for help with magical creatures, and that could technically include beings as well as beasts, right?

Bill unbent his leg and kicked his little brother, who was grimacing his way through his Divination textbook. "Hey, Charlie. Are goblins on the curriculum in Care of Magical Creatures?"

Charlie gave him an are-you-loony look. "No."

"Not even at NEWT level? I know you've been reading ahead and talking to Kettleburn."

"Goblins aren't beasts, they're beings," Charlie said. "Obviously. You can't lump them together with puffskeins and dragons and ashwinders and stuff."

"But centaurs--"

"--asked to be reclassified. Same for the merpeople. Goblins don't give up anything, ever -- they aren't about to give up any rights just to be sniffy. They're always after _more_ rights, aren't they? That's bound to be why they keep rebelling. Don't like humans looking down on them."

"Huh," Bill said. "I never thought of that." Really, though, what kind of being _would_ like being looked down on? He didn't like it when people got sniffy about his family being poor, and the Slytherins obviously didn't like it when people acted as if they were all miniature Death Eaters in training.

Charlie shrugged. "It stands to reason, that's all. Hey, I'm supposed to be keeping a dream journal but I don't remember anything I dreamed this week. D'you think Trelawney would notice if I just made up a bunch of shite?"

"Probably not," Bill said. "But don't tell Mum."

Charlie stuck his tongue out at Bill. "Not stupid, thanks. Anyway, if you want to know about goblins, why not go to the library and look them up? There's bound to be some book somewhere that's not just dates and battles."

Bill dropped a hand over his eyes and groaned theatrically. "Ugh. _Research_."

"Ah, shut it, you know you're a giant swot," Charlie said. "Now get over here and help me come up with some nonsense that I can pretend to interpret."

"You're as bad as Mum, I swear," Bill said. "Do this, do that, never a please or thank you. See if I ever do you any favors when I've got rich finding treasure for a bunch of goblins." He kicked idly at Charlie's leg and grinned when Charlie narrowed his eyes.

Charlie set his ink and parchment carefully on the end table and knocked his brother off the sofa.


End file.
